Estrella fugaz
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Si en alguna de mis noches,yo pudiera coger una estrella fugaz y pedir un deseo...' Sus palabras resuenan en mi oído,trayéndome de nuevo la esperanza...la esperanza que creí perdida y que solo la ventana abierta albergaba... 'Te amo...Edward' ONESHORT E


_**ESTRELLA FUGAZ**_

No… no puedo seguir así… tengo que hacerme a la idea… por mucho que me duela… por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo… por mucho que mi corazón se desgarre al concienciarme de la inevitable verdad… _Él_ se ha ido… _Él_ no volverá… jamás…

Cierro los ojos con fuerza… ya no me quedan lágrimas… todas se fueron con él… todas… fueron por él… y ya… ¿qué más me queda? Sin lágrimas… sin fuerzas… sin corazón… sin _Él_…

Cambio ligeramente mi posición… ahora, es mi mejilla izquierda la que se apoya contra la almohada… mas mi cuerpo sigue igual… sin vida… pálido… desaliñado… todo por _Él_…

Pero para qué lo haría… de este modo… solo he acabado trayendo nuevos recuerdos de él a mi memoria… nuevos recuerdos… de momentos inolvidables con él… y mi corazón se vuelve a encoger de tristeza… mas mis ojos no derraman lágrimas…

Aún siento sus gélidas manos recorriendo mi cuerpo… proporcionándome ese abrazo tantas veces necesitado… dándome esa protección bien añorada, dada mi condición de imán para los peligros… Aún percibo su olor impregnado en cada parte de mi cuerpo… en todo lo que me rodea… toda su esencia quedó grabada en este pequeño pueblo, del que se marchó y donde… me dejó… sola…

Me encojo en mi cama, reprimiendo un nuevo gemido de dolor que quiso abandonar mis labios y cierro mis puños en señal de inevitable frustración… ¿Por qué? Aún me lo pregunto… aún me lo pregunto… cuando el recuerdo de sus fríos labios de mármol vuelve a mi cabeza… y pareciera como si aún los sintiera presionar suavemente los míos…

Es de noche… lo sé por toda la oscuridad de mi habitación y la escasa luz plateada proveniente de la única ventana que adorna mi cuarto, que trae un poco de penumbra, gracias a la cual logro situarme debidamente... la única ventana… y aún abierta…

Sí… abierta… nunca la he vuelto a cerrar desde que lo conocí… desde que descubrí que él venía a velar mi sueño… mi sueño… ese que no he vuelto a tener desde que sus palabras aún resuenan en mi mente… apuñalando cada vez con más fuerza a mi corazón…

"_- ¿Tú no… me quieres?_

_- No"_

Ahogo de nuevo un alarido de dolor que de mi garganta quiso escapar… y me hundo aún más en mi profundo pozo de oscuridad… de la oscuridad en la que él me dejó…

Aún con esto… la ventana ha permanecido abierta… siempre… esperando por él… albergando el último resquicio de esperanza que me ataba irremediablemente a él… que lo ataba a él a volver… a velar por mí otra vez… y aún así… me dejó sola… ¿Qué como lo sé? Porque desde entonces… mis ojos no se han vuelto a cerrar para darme un poco de paz…

Con un poco de cordura… me obligo a mi misma a incorporarme… reprendiéndome de mi propio feo y maltrecho estado… e increíblemente… con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, acabo de rodillas sobre mi cama, sintiendo el tacto de los vaqueros cubriendo mis piernas… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Y que me importa… el tiempo se paró para mí… desde que _Él_ se fue…

Examino todo lo que me rodea… mi habitación al completo oscurecida… con un pequeño y juguetón rayo de luz lunar formando un óvalo en el centro de toda esta… y una rajita de luz que se deja ver por debajo de la puerta, señal de que Charlie aún estaba despierto…

Oscuridad… eso es todo lo que veo… eso es todo lo que siento… oscuridad…

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento fresco mece suavemente mis cabellos… recordándome a _Él_… haciéndomelo recordar otra vez… Su aliento embriagador sobre mi rostro… sus manos y sus labios de tacto marmóreo sobre mi cabello… y el frío manto de la tristeza vuelve a ponerme otra gruesa capa de su recuerdo sobre mi cuerpo…

Frío… es todo lo que siento… el frío… y el vacío… entrando por esa ventana abierta…

Me abrazo fuertemente… en un vano intento de protegerme de todo… vano… y que como en ocasiones anteriores… no funcionó…

Echo un vistazo a mi escritorio… sigue igual… nada ha sido movido… Allí, encima de este… está aquel álbum de fotos que me regalará mi madre por mi décimo octavo cumpleaños… y adornado con las fotos que yo hiciera con la cámara que Charlie me regaló en la misma fecha… todas las fotos… menos la de _Él_…

De nuevo mi corazón se encoge y apartó rápidamente la vista de ese lugar… intentando alejar la pena inminente que me acecha… más esta no disminuye… sino que aumenta… al ver el lugar a donde han ido a parar mis ojos…

Mi reproductor de música… con algunos CDs al lado… listos para ser escuchados… con casi todos los que tenía allí, en Forks… con casi todos… menos el de _Él_… menos aquel que me regalara el mismo día de mi cumpleaños… con esa canción que yo le inspiré… con la nana que me hacía dormir, cuando su voz aterciopelada la entonaba… La nana… que jamás volveré a oir… con su voz…

De mis labios sale un quejido de dolor agonizante, más propio de un enfermo, que de una adolescente… Todo me recuerda a _Él_… ¿Por qué me dejó sola?

"_Será como si nunca hubiera existido…"_

Y sus palabras vuelven a mí… matándome lentamente más y más… muchísimo más que la peor tortura jamás inventada… muchísimo más… que si tuviera que soportar la ponzoña corriendo por mi cuerpo… al momento de la mordida que me transformaría en su igual… y que ahora… jamás se dará…

Mi corazón duele… va muriendo lentamente al no tenerle junto a mí… Intento que el dolor remita y llevo mi mano a agarrarme fuertemente la camiseta azul que me cubre y a presionar fuertemente, con el puño cerrado alrededor de la prenda, sobre el lugar donde está mi corazón… o mejor dicho… estaba…

Caigo pesadamente sobre la cama de nuevo… con los ojos cerrados… no quiero ver nada… todo me recuerda a _Él_… Jadeo… me cuesta respirar… siento que me ahogo… Lo necesito tanto… Es como si me faltara el aire… y en verdad… así lo es… se lo llevó todo… TODO… hasta mi corazón… que desde el primer momento le perteneció…

De nuevo la brisa vuelve a pasearse por mi cabello… fría… igual de gélida… más esta vez… hay algo diferente… esta vez… trae algo con ella…

Abro los ojos sorpresivamente… incapaz de creer… No, esto no es verdad… aunque desearía tan anhelantemente que así fuera… No, esto tiene que ser un sueño… pero… es… es su esencia…

Me vuelvo a incorporar y rápidamente me tiro hacia la ventana que alberga la última esperanza de mi cordura… Asomo la cabeza por ella… todo en calma… todo silencioso… el cielo nocturno y estrellado presidiendo el lugar… y solo el viento meciendo tanto mis cabellos como las copas de los árboles…

Las vanas ilusiones que se habían formado en mi cabeza se borraron con esa brisa que me golpeó… Claro, cómo iba a poder estar _Él_ aquí… que estúpida fui… Una oveja estúpida…

Pero entonces… lo oí… con total claridad…

"_Si en alguna de mis noches, yo pudiera coger una estrella fugaz… y pedir un deseo… Yo solo pediría… estar siempre junto a ti…"_

Abrí los ojos, hasta que casi juraría que se salieron de sus órbitas y mis labios no tardaron en acompañar a estos en el mismo gesto de asombro… Era _Él_… era su voz… su voz suave y aterciopelada… aquella voz que yo tanto adoraba…

Lo busqué insistentemente por todos sitios… en mi habitación, a través de la ventana, en el armario… mas no lo hallé por ningún sitio…

Desolada, me senté en la orilla de mi cama desordenada por haber sido testigo de mi llanto y cubrí mi cara con mis manos… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me torturas de esta manera? ¿No tuviste ya bastante con dejarme sola?

No, cómo iba a enfadarme con _Él_… _Él_… _Él_ se marchó por… se marchó por… ¡Argh! ¡No lo sé! Y eso es lo peor… no quería creer en sus palabras… por muy verosímiles que sonasen… pero esto… pero todo esto… solo les daba más credibilidad… Sus palabras… apuñalaron cruelmente mi corazón…

Y entonces caí en la cuenta de algo… Palabras… Sus palabras… ¡Claro! ¡Sus palabras! ¿Dónde había leído yo esas palabras que recién mi perturbada mente acababa de oir?

Con nuevas e increíbles ganas de encontrar respuestas, mi cuerpo se movió solo… Busqué con ahínco aquello que perseguía… hasta que finalmente lo hallé… Un papel… una hoja de papel… la hoja de papel en la que venía envuelta su regalo de cumpleaños… Un papel sin más valor para el mundo… pero que para mí… era el mayor tesoro… porque contenía escrita… con su intachable y labrada caligrafía… esas palabras que momentos antes resonaban en mis oídos…

Y sin que yo pudiera hacer nada… todo comenzó a verse borroso… y segundos después… sentía como algo húmedo bajaba recorriendo mi mejilla… una lágrima…

Involuntariamente, mis labios temblaron y parecieron moverse hacia arriba… intentando formar una sonrisa, al parecer… Tenía algo suyo… tenía algo de _Él_… algo que me lo recordaba… algo con lo que albergar verdadera esperanza… algo que me decía… que no debía creer en sus palabras… al fin y al cabo… _Él_ era un buen mentiroso… ¿Por qué no podría haber mentido esta vez, como todas aquellas veces en los primeros días de conocernos?

Mis piernas no soportaron por más tiempo la presión y finalmente flaquearon… Segundos después, sentí el mullido tacto del colchón de mi cama a mi espalda… y el tacto suave de mi almohada en mi cabeza… Había acabado en la misma posición inicial… y derramando lágrimas… pero ahora… no lloraba de tristeza… ahora… lloraba de recuperada esperanza…

Abracé fuertemente contra mi pecho aquella hoja de papel, con cuidado… con miedo de estropearla… pero sintiéndolo a _Él_ nuevamente cerca… nuevamente como si no se hubiera marchado… y suspiré… suspiré de alivio…

Comencé a sentirme cansada… las noches en vela me estaban pasando factura… pero ahora nada me importaba… porque tenía algo que me cobijaría en mi sueño… porque tenía algo de _Él_…

Y antes de que mis fuerzas me abandonaran y me abandonara completamente al mundo de los sueños… abrí ligeramente mis ojos, para dar un último vistazo a aquella ventana abierta llena de esperanza ahora… y ver, con la sonrisa en mi rostro… como una estrella fugaz surcaba el cielo…

"_Si en alguno de mis sueños, yo pudiera coger una estrella fugaz… y pedir un deseo… Yo solo desearía… tener una eternidad para amarte… sin importar el tiempo ni la distancia…"_

Y mis ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente… con una sonrisa en mis labios… una hoja de papel agarrada fuertemente en mi pecho… una estrella fugaz en el cielo… y una dulce melodía bien conocida en el viento… calmando mi corazón desbocado nuevamente… por _Él_…

- Te amo… Edward…- susurré

Y en la felicidad de mi delirio… creí escuchar como su voz de terciopelo decía aquellas palabras que yo tanto necesitaba…

"_Te amo… Bella…"_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N.A: bueno… y aquí mi primer Oneshort te esta fascinante saga de libros, Crepúsculo (Twilight)

Soy nueva escribiendo sobre libros que haya leído, principalmente, escribo fanfic de anime o manga, pero no pude resistir la tentativa de escribir uno de Twilight.

No se si estará muy bien, ya que es el primero que hago, pero lo intenté lo mejor que pude e increíblemente, lo hice a raíz de Luna Nueva, yo que juré que si escribía alguno, no iba a hacer que Edward abandonara a Bella, pero en fin, todo juramento se puede romper alguna vez, igual que las reglas jajaja!!

Vale, el cómo surgió esto? Bueno, pues básicamente, a raíz de las dos frases aquí usadas:

"_Si en alguna de mis noches, yo pudiera coger una estrella fugaz… y pedir un deseo… Yo solo pediría… estar siempre junto a ti…"_

"_Si en alguno de mis sueños, yo pudiera coger una estrella fugaz… y pedir un deseo… Yo solo desearía… tener una eternidad para amarte… sin importar el tiempo ni la distancia…"_

Que en un principio eran una nada más, que la usé para hacerme un wallpaper:

"_Si yo pudiera coger una estrella fugaz… y pedir un deseo… Yo solo desearía… estar siempre junto a ti"_

Esta era la frase original y la varié para el fic.

Bueno, espero que se haya entendido, porque aunque lo puse en Luna Nueva, si hice que Bella tuviera esperanzas con varios signos: la ventana que permanece abierta, esperando porque Edward vuelva a entrar y esa hoja de papel con su caligrafía, impregnada de su olor también.

Y en el final, si nos damos cuenta, pueden surgir dos versiones:

1- Que Edward realmente ha estado allí

2- Que las alucinaciones de Bella comienza mucho antes y solo llevadas por la esperanza, no por poner su vida en peligro.

Aunque yo personalmente cuando escribí el oneshort, me decanté más por la primera.

Bueno, espero haberles entretenido en el tiempo que se han tomado para leer a esta humilde y principiante escritora de Twilight y solo una última cosa: **Dedico el oneshort a mi amiga ****Lady Sakura Lee****, que gracias a ella descubrí la saga Twilight, a mi amiga ****Kaerii Ryuka Satoru****, que me alentó a escribir de la saga y, como olvidarme, a mi primo ****Hikaru****, que mañana es su cumpleaños.**

Bien, ahora sí, me despido hasta que se me ocurra otro fic sobre el que escribir de Twilight

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
